Dark Side Of Young Wolf
by DemonicWolf8
Summary: I decided to answer the question what if things didn't end so happy, what would happen.


**I've been in a gloomy mood lately, and I write how I feel and this is the outcome.**

 **WARNING**

 **THIS IS GRAPHIC, DO NOT READ IF YOU CANT HANDLE IT**

A howl woke me up from my slumber; I looked around to see that Tala and Olcan weren't in the den. I yawned and stretched; _why would somebody howl?_ I walked to the entrance of the den to see that most of the wolves were gone. I sat there confused, _where is most of them?_ I noticed that the wolves that were left were young or had gray pelts. I walked to one of the wolves, strangely they were all close together, their hackles raised, ears alert.

"Where is everyone?" he turned to me; with a blank stare.

"They're doing things" _that wasn't an answer_ I thought bitterly. I looked at the trees that all the other wolves were looking. I thought I could hear muffled noises. My curiosity nagged at my fur, I started slowly walking in that direction; like I was being drawn in by an unusually being While I was walking away from the wolves they started whispering I could barely catch their words.

"she…did"

"cursed…"

"her…fault." I ignored their words, _they're just being superstitious_ I thought. I crept slowly through the trees, I had no idea why I was going slow; it just felt like I shouldn't disturb anything. It was eerily quiet, nothing made a sound; all I could hear was my breathing. Then I started to smell blood; fresh blood, but not just any blood it was wolf blood. My heart started to race, my breathing got louder as I slowly crept toward the fresh scent; terrified of what I might see. I froze; I could feel my blood go cold, my eyes started filling with tears. There lying in the red stained grass was Tala, her beautiful white pelt stained red. I forced myself to get closer; I could feel my tears running down my fur. I walked to her side weeping' my paws sticky from her fresh blood splattered on the grass. Her stomach was ripper open, her large intestine laying half in her body and half out. Pieces of her flesh were scattered around her, with small fur particles still stuck in them. I could see her flesh where her fur was forcefully ripped out. Her mouth was open, blood running down her neck fur. Flies started buzzing around her while I laid there weeping, lying in her blood; making my fur sticky. I laid there for a long time, lying in her blood; nuzzling her fur. I wept until no more tears would form. While I laid here an eerie smell started to rise from her, and the ground. _No, It can't be!_

"It's time, you cursed pup" I heard him hiss behind me. I got up shaking and looked at him, my legs wobbling.

"You brought this upon them" he had her blood and scent on him. His eyes red, bloodthirsty, and hungry.

"H-how could you!" I howled he smiled evilly.

"It's not my fault you cursed them" I started to run, but didn't get far. He jumped on me pinning me to the ground. His bloodthirsty, hot breath filling my senses.

"The fun hasn't begun yet" he gave me an evil smile. I saw his followers drag Olcans body from the trees. His black pelt had deep gashes and holes in it. Blood oozed from his wounds, his chest slightly rising and falling.

"Now so you don't try running again" before I could even think of what he was going to do; I felt my back right leg snap, I howled in pain.

"Stay put or I'll break another one, I hope you try running" he smiled evilly. He walked over to Olcan.

"Y-you're" he coughed up blood "evil." He slammed his front paws on Olcans chest, making him cough up more blood.

"No, stop please!" I howled. He turned his head at me and smiled.

"Watch as those you love die" he brought his fangs to Olcans neck, ripping out his throat.

"F-Fia" Olcan looked at me, his voice sounded like teeth gnawing a bone; blood oozing from his throat and nose. He was gasping for breath then nothing he was dead; his soulless eyes gazing at me. I was crying heavily.

"Y-you monster" he turned toward me

"Don't worry you'll join them soon" he walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"You're just like your mother, she cried when I killed her puppies as well; I enjoyed every second of it." My eyes fill with more tears, he smiled. He let me cry, until I couldn't cry anymore.

"It's time you join your family" he brought his hot reeking breath closer and closer to my neck. I felt his fangs close around my neck, it got harder to breath. I gasped for breath, blood oozing out of my nose; I looked at Tala.

"S-so…soon" my eyes slowly drifted shut.


End file.
